Bardock's Planet Elite Force
Bardock's Planet Elite ForceDragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (series) also known as Bardock's "Five-Person Land-Shark Team",Daizenshuu 7, 1995 or simply Bardock's Elite, is a crew of low-class Saiyan soldiers led by Bardock under the Saiyan Army. The platoon is comprised of Bardock, as well as four other soldiers: Tora, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh. Together, the five main members make a living by traveling to various planets where they decimate the defenses of these civilizations and prepare them for Frieza's Planetary Market under the Frieza Force. In Dragon Ball Minus, two more members are shown Leek and Taro, with Bardock's wife Gine being a former member who retired from life as a soldier. Conception )]] All members of Bardock's Team had some drastic changes in their appearances from Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru's original character design for the 1990 special ''Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. Akira Toriyama drew the final draft of Bardock's team. Their original names were Tomā (トマー), Jagga (ジャッガ), Panpukin (パンプキン) and Kōn (コーン). Those names were changed for Tōma (トーマ), Toteppo (トテッポ), Panpūkin (パンプーキン), and Seripa (セリパ). Bardock, Toma (Tora in American dub) and Panbukin (Shugesh in the American dub) are the only three members of the team whose name was not completely changed from Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru's design.Son Goku Densetsu, 2003 In an interview with Akira Toriyama in the Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock Super Kanzenban (February 2014), the author says that Goku's mother Gine used to be a member of Bardock's Team which at that time had only four members. Her design was first presented in Dragon Ball Minus: The Departure of the Fated Child, a story present in the collected volume of Jaco the Galactic Patrolman (released on April 4, 2014). Dragon Ball Minus was later adapted into the prologue of Dragon Ball Super: Broly. Overview Bardock and Leek work as a two man team, Taro is also an old comrade of Bardock's and Gine used to be apart of the team. In the anime, Bardock and his four other companions clear a society on the planet Kanassa. While they are still on the planet, a weakened survivor emerges and, catching Bardock off-guard, instills the Saiyan with the ability of precognitive foresight. This survivor is then killed by Tora. Bardock is still out of commission when the other capable four soldiers are instructed to clear the civilization of Planet Meat. During their visit to the planet, the group encounters Dodoria (one of Frieza's most esteemed minions) and his elite who, by Frieza's orders, betray and make short work of the Saiyans. Bardock is later informed that his Team has accepted an offer on Meat. Pursuing them, he discovers his ravaged comrades, and to some fortune finds that Tora is still alive but in critical condition. Vowing to avenge the four, Bardock is suddenly assaulted by Dodoria's Elite. Although a low-class Saiyan, Bardock is able to dominate over the elite-class fighters until Dodoria launches a Super Mouth Blast, overpowering Bardock and leaving him for dead. Bardock barely survives this attack and struggles to return to Planet Vegeta where he immediately begins spreading the word of danger, but his panic only leads bystanders to believe Bardock is overreacting after having finally met his match during a typical mission. Terrified, Bardock takes to the skies where Frieza's Spaceship is orbiting, in a last resort effort to throttle Frieza's plan to eradicate the Saiyans. Frieza steps out into the orbit of Planet Vegeta where he encounters Bardock, who insists that the Saiyans refuse to be continue being oppressed and commanded by the tyrant. When Bardock attempts to kill Frieza using a Final Spirit Cannon energy wave, Frieza retaliates with by laughing manically as he expands a charging Supernova. Within moments, the Supernova is set free from Frieza's fingertip and careens through numerous bystanding Soldiers en route toward the Planet Vegeta; Bardock is among the first to be consumed by the ball of energy. In the ''Dragon Ball Super'' manga, Toyotarō provided an interpretation of what happen to Tora, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh as their fate is not depicted in Broly. Film Appearances ''Broly'' Members of Bardock’s team appear in a brief cameo when the Cold Force landed on Planet Vegeta for the first time with the Saiyan Army along with King Vegeta gathered for their arrival and also while being scanned when Frieza detected snipers in King Vegeta’s palace through his scouter. Also, according to Toyotarō's interpretation of what may have happened to them during Broly, when Tora is contacted by Leek about the order to return to Planet Vegeta, the members of the squad are with him. They are then killed by Dodoria and his elites. Bardock, Gine, Taro, and Leek are all killed when Frieza's Supernova hits Planet Vegeta despite Bardock's desperate attempt to push it back with an Energy Wave. Other Dragon Ball stories Members of the team appear in various flashbacks during the Frieza Saga in Dragon Ball Z. The team also makes a cameo appearance in the spin-off manga Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, remembered by Bardock when he accepts to help the Plants in their battle against the space tyrant Chilled and later, in the pages added to the end of the third chapter in the April 2012 issue of V-Jump, when Bardock thinks back to his crew after defeating Chilled. Bardock's Elite also appears in the Dragon Ball SD adaption of Episode of Bardock, striking a Fighting Pose like the Ginyu Force. Bardock finds the pose awkward and is angry at Tora for convincing him to do something that embarrassing. All members of Bardock's team are seen in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 whenever Bardock does his Spirit of Saiyans technique. The whole team is playable in Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. In the main story of Dokkan Battle, the dimensional distortion that Future Trunks and the Time Patrol are investigating causes Bardock's Planet Elite Force minus their leader to appear on Earth. Future Trunks unaware of their relationship with Goku's father opposes them assuming they are more evil Saiyans like Raditz and Nappa. Upon learning they are on Earth, Bardock's team decides to eliminate Future Trunks and his allies due to their power being too great for young Kakarot to handle unaware that he is now an adult Goku whom Future Trunks and the Time Patrol were searching for. Future Trunks and his allies defeat Bardock's team but the Ginyu Force minus their Captain come to their rescue upon realizing the Saiyans are loyal to Frieza as they come from before their encounter with Team Dodoria thus are unaware of Frieza's betrayal. They join forces with the Ginyu Force but are defeated. Eventually Future Trunks fellow Z Fighters Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha arrive and order him to leave the Saiyans and Ginyu Force to them while he and his partner continue the search for Goku. Later on, Future Trunks encounters Bardock whom he helps recover before Bardock leaves to find Frieza unaware his teammates are also alive due to the dimensional distortion. Additionally, Bardock and his ex-soldier wife Gine, from Dragon Ball Minus/''Broly'', appear as a playable team card in the Japanese version. Bardock, Tora, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh are also playable in their base and Great Ape forms. Bardock is playable in his Masked Saiyan, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, and Super Saiyan 3 forms as well. In the Xenoverse series, it is revealed that Bardock and Fasha use the same Scouter model Old Model Scouter (Green) which is revealed in its accessory description. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Fasha's Battle Armor appears under the name Battle Suit (Fasha) as an unlockable outfit for the Future Warrior which can be worn regardless of race or gender. If they speak to Bardock while wearing it he will state that it is a Battle Suit for female warriors and it is an uncommon model before mentioning he had a comrade that wore the exact same model armor they are wearing in reference to Fasha. He states that Fasha had a fiery temper which made her wild in battle but was more reliable than the average warrior scum you see around, indicating he thought highly of her abilities as a warrior despite being a woman. The Future Warrior also asks about his wife and former teammate Gine. Though at first he seems like he will answer their question even referring to his wife by name, he stops himself and tells them he does have to tell them anything. Presumably the memory of Gine is either a touchy subject for him and/or he doesn't want to admit to the Future Warrior how much he loved Gine. After the 1.09.00 Update, when teaching the warrior his DUAL Ultimate Skill, Bardock notes he and his teammates used to use DUAL Brave Heat in battle just for fun and decides he and the Future Warrior could give it a try sometime. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, if Bardock triggers a Dramatic Finish on Frieza in the Space stage, Frieza counters with his Supernova and Bardock sees a vision of Goku confronting Frieza on Namek. He begins to smile, but recalls the rage he felt upon seeing his fallen comrades and a vision of him clenching Tora's bloodstained headband, and instead of succumbing to the Supernova, snaps himself out of it with a "NO!". As his body begins to emit bio-electricity, Bardock seethes that he will instead be the one to avenge the Saiyans, finally reaching the breaking point and transforming into a Super Saiyan. Immediately afterwards, he mutters that his next attack will be what changes everything, charging and flinging a Final Spirit Cannon at the awestruck Frieza, who is hit and spun about by the spiralling energy sphere before exploding along with the attack. With the tyrant finally defeated, Bardock takes Tora's bloodstained armband off of his head and raises it in the air, a symbolic salute to his teammates whose memory gave him the strength to overcome Frieza's Supernova and kill him, avenging the Genocide of the Saiyans by his own hand. Team Attacks *'DUAL Brave Heat' - According to Bardock in Xenoverse 2, he and his teammates would occasionally attack together with this technique just for fun. Both users attack the enemy using Brave Heat.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Bardock: "Saiyans are a warrior race. We fight because it's in our blood. To hell with all the fancy reasoning and petty justifications! What matters is that you get to go wild out there. Stronger attacks? Who cares about stronger attacks? You get stronger, and your attacks get stronger too. Course... it's not like there's no other way to do it. There was this one thing the others and I used to do for fun. Hmph... I guess we can try it out next time." Since it is a two person technique presumably Bardock would perform it together with one of his teammates or two of his teammates may have performed it together without him. Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Elite de Bardock pl:Drużyna Bardocka es:Escuadrón de Bardock Category:Factions Category:Saiyans